Leaf
This name uses Portuguese naming customs. The first or maternal family name is Palmeiro and the second or paternal family name is da Costa. Lea Felice Palmeiro da Costa, known professionally as Leaf (リーフ Rīfu, stylized LeaF), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Pop type idol using Lime yellow as her theme color. LeaF has pale skin and brown eyes. Her chest-length black hair is worn in drilled pigtails with curl on end, held by white ribbons that has a silver skull. She wears earrings. For spring & summer Leaf wears a pale yellow blouse with a green ribbon at the neck, a black belt, and a green skirt trim with frills. Her light green Mary Jane shoes are worn with a pair of medium-length white socks with a frilly cuff held by a light green band. For autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved yellow shirt with grey scarf held by a blue diamond, beneath a light green dress, green stockings, and dark green short boots. LeaF is hyper and excitable. She has a sensitive personality, which sometimes makes her hard to approach. Leaf is very kind to others and often tries to help out when she can. Her personality could be compared to Sonata who is somewhat calm and easily flustered. LeaF works as the town's nurse. Although LeaF is from Brazil where the football team has played in all World Cups, she unfortunately is not good at playing football. Contrary to popular belief, Dr. Diego and LeaF are not related, although the two share a bond through sports. Her stage name, Leaf, is the flattened structure of a higher plant, typically green and bladelike, that is attached to a stem directly. Leaves are the main organs of photosynthesis and transpiration. Sonata Otome: Sonata is LeaF's close friend to the point that the latter acts more like an older sister to her. Saki Kurumizawa: Both LeaF and Saki can be seen as South America Duo which makes their friendship grow. Megumi Akishino: Fellow member of SE Latin. Naru Aoba: Fellow member of SE Latin. Reina Takamori: LeaF is also one of the teammates of Reina. When LeaF was feeling down from her lack of power in Sonata's conquest, Reina aided LeaF by setting up a dinner party with the rest of SE Latin by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Haruno Aida: Haruno instantly forms a kinship with LeaF from the moment they meet, recognising the young singer's natural gift for singing and dancing. The two of them form a mutual respect and almost a friendship over the course, and able to help inspire strength in one (Haruno) and passion in the other (LeaF). Mayuri Kaido: They do not interact together much, but they often share opinions - as well as their bond with Shiori. Cacao: LeaF has been friends with Cacao since they met together. Khloe Novak: Good pal *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Specialties: Jogging, running, collecting fruits, and tree climbing *Hobbies: Playing outdoors and helping others *Kanimal Partner: A toucan - Thiago *People's first impression of LeaF that she is the bright version of Sonata Otome. *In her report card, "Do your best" is usually written. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *The first thing LeaF does in every morning when she wakes up is exercise. *Before her debut, LeaF was likened physically to Primrose Private Academy alumna/legend Maiko Imagawa by fans in her own country, due to their similar hairstyle. *LeaF also worked as a nurse at the clinic, but had to take a break in order to focus her idol career. *She is good at both Science and P.E., but bad at literature. *Her weakness is streching her hands when exercise. *One bad thing about herself is when someone insults her friends. *LeaF does not want to tell anyone her ideal type of a boy. (She claims that Sonata might be angry) Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Pop Idols Category:Magical girl